


One Thing Left

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: Based on this prompt (http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/172906463200/fake-dating-au-because-i-love-those) Basically, fake dating AU.





	One Thing Left

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fake dating AU, I'm so proud. *wipes away tear*  
> I would like to say thank you to lilyvadersteen for helping me and for being so damn sweet.

“Guys, seriously, how many times do I have to tell you that I don’t want to be set up with anyone? I know you’re doing this because you care, but honestly, it’s getting really annoying.”

“But Blainey,” Tina insisted, making Blaine sigh, “we just want you to be happy. And I just know you’d click with Damien. Think about how awesome a story it’d be to tell your kids that you met at a beach house!”

“No, Tina!”

“Ugh, fine. One of these days we’ll get you to budge.” Tina said and laid her head on Sam’s shoulder.

“Yeah, good luck with that. Besides...” Blaine continues, thinking on his feet, “I’m already dating someone, okay? So cool it with the matchmaking.”

“Blainey!” Tina said, acting scandalized, “Who are you dating?”

“Pretty sure it’s ‘whom’. To think you’re the one with the minor in English.”

“Blaine! You’re not getting out of this! Spill!”

It’s out of his mouth before he can stop it, before he can register the thought and dismiss it. “Kurt.”

Oh, god. What had he done?

*

Blaine sat back on the couch, grabbing one of the throw pillows and hugging it tight against his chest.

“What’s up?” came Kurt’s voice, followed shortly after by the man himself. Kurt placed the disk he was holding on the coffee table and sat next to Blaine, turning his body and his full attention towards his best friend.

“Uh… so. You might be mad at me after this, and I’ll understand if you are. It’s just… Tina and Sam keep trying to set me up with random people and they won’t take a hint. And one of our friends invited us to go to her family’s beach house for the first week of Spring Break, which is awesome, but also this guy Damien Tina keeps trying to set me up with will be there, and I just needed to get them both off my back so I just told them I was dating someone, and I didn’t even think about it really, I never would have--and especially not before talking to you about it--I was just put on the spot and yours was the first name that--”

“Woah, Blaine, slow down.” Kurt said and took Blaine’s hands into his own. “I want to understand you but you’re not giving me enough information here.”

“Basically… I told Tina and Sam we’re dating.” Blaine said and winced. “And that’s not all.”

“There’s more?” Kurt asked, and his eyes widened.

“Uh, well, they invited you to come with? If you want. It’ll be fun?”

For a few moments, there was only silence.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’ll find a way to fix this, this whole thing was just--”

“I’ll do it.” Kurt interrupted.

“You… will? Are you sure?”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah. I know how annoying it is, and if it’ll help, I’ll gladly do it. Also, you know. Beach house.” He smiled.

Blaine smiled back. Then he surged forward and wrapped his friend up in a tight hug. “Thank you so much, Kurt. I love you.”

“Aw. I love you too, silly.” Kurt responded and rubbed his hands up and down Blaine’s back. After a while, he pulled back and settled on the couch more comfortably. “Alright, Spring Break is in three days. We’re gonna have to get our stories straight--”

“Or not so straight.” Blaine interrupted and wiggled his eyebrows. Kurt gave him an unimpressed look.

“Really, Blaine? No.” Kurt shook his head, but the corners of his mouth turned the slightest bit upwards.

“Oh, you love me. But alright, fine. Now, how did I make you fall madly in love with me?”

*

Five days later found them entering a ridiculously large beach house, hand in hand.

“Alright, guys, so. There’s three bedrooms, and there’s nine of us, so. I hope you’re okay with sleeping on the couch.”

“Dude, Stephanie, pretty sure your couch is better than those racketty old dorm mattresses.” Sam piped up then went back to whispering with Tina.

“Yeah, you do have a point there. Now, we were thinking that me and Ngozi will take the master bedroom, Sam and Tina will take the other, and Kurt and Blaine will take the third one.” Stephanie said, causing some grumbling from the people who weren’t included on the list. “What can I say, I love love. Now, the [couch](https://www.westelm.com/products/build-your-own-harmony-sectional-extra-deep-h2514/) in the living room can comfortably fit all three of you, so don’t worry.” Stephanie assured their friends.

“So guys,” Ngozi spoke, taking Stephanie’s hand in hers, “I say we get settled in and meet up at the beach in half an hour?”

Everyone agreed and went to their respective rooms.

*

Kurt opened the door to his and Blaine’s room and promptly let his duffle bag fall to the floor.

“Oh my god, Blaine. It’s like we’re in a hotel.” he said and went over to the truly gigantic bed. He laid down and stretched out like a starfish, then let out an appreciative moan that caused both Blaine’s heart and his breath to stutter.

It was just a week. Just one week. Seven days. Seven days of holding Kurt’s hand, of being closer to him than he ever thought he would. He could survive that. For sure.

Blaine shook his head to clear his mind and brought both their bags in the room, closing the door behind him.

“So, uh. There’s an en-suite bathroom, I can… sleep in the bathtub?” he said and rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

Kurt leaned up on his elbows and stared at Blaine incredulously. “Blaine, what?”

“I just, I don’t want to make you uncomf--”

“Blaine, I’m not uncomfortable. Did you honestly think I’d let you sleep in a bathtub for a whole week? Plus, I wouldn’t deprive you of the magnificence of this mattress even if you were my sworn enemy.”

“Is it really that magical a mattress?”

“Well, why don’t you find out?” Kurt said, and shuffled around before patting the empty space near him.

Blaine tentatively laid down, and let out a groan of appreciation. “Oh my god, Kurt, I want to marry this bed.”

“Told you.” Kurt said and laughed.

*

That night, they all shuffled in the beach house together, beyond exhausted. After playing around on the beach for a couple of hours, they’d gone back to the beach house only to leave an hour later cause there was no food in the (like everything else in this place, massive) fridge.

They looked around for a full hour before finding a place that would serve them, because a lot of places were packed because it was Spring Break, and others required a reservation for groups as big as theirs. It was beyond frustrating, but in the end, they found a place willing to accommodate them, and their food turned out to be awesome.

Blaine leaned heavily on Kurt, feeling like he could fall asleep standing up.

“Do you guys wanna watch a movie, or something?” Stephanie suggested, holding a sleepy Ngozi against her.

“Uh…” Kurt said, looking down at Blaine. “We can try. But I’m pretty sure most of us will fall asleep long before it’s over.”

“Yeah, you might be right about that. I’m ready to crash myself, I just wanted to try and be a good host.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I think you’re doing a great job. I also think we’d better get these two to bed.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right. And thanks.” she said and smiled.

“Don’t mention it.” Kurt said and smiled back.

Even though they might have not wanted to admit it, everyone was ready to go to sleep after the day they’d all had. And most of them were still jet lagged. So, everyone went to their respective rooms.

*

Blaine woke up in a blistering heat. He tried to shake off the blankets but his blankets resisted. He frowned and blinked rapidly, trying to rid the sleep from his eyes. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. As the events of the day came back to him, he realized that it wasn’t blankets that were making him overheated, it was Kurt. Kurt’s arms and legs had locked around him, and wouldn’t budge. His back was plastered against Kurt’s chest.

Blaine’s heart sped up. He could feel Kurt’s breath on his neck. All his senses were filled with Kurt. Kurt’s scent, his soft, soft skin, his strong arms, and his strong legs, and his strong chest, all of them pressed up against him. It was too much.

He tried to free himself from Kurt’s hold, but to no avail. He slowly turned his head to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was 3:43 am.

He tried to calm down, go back to sleep, but he couldn’t get his mind to stop thinking. His current position didn’t help matters.

“God, Kurt, I’m so in love with you I can’t think straight.” he whispers into the darkness.

He does his best to not let the tears that have gathered in his eyes fall, but he’s not successful. He’s in love with his best friend. And Kurt will never look at him in the same way. He knows that, and he has mostly accepted it, but accepting it doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. Because it does. It does hurt. It hurts more than he’d care to admit. It hurts more than he thinks he can handle.

A painful lump formed in his throat. He clears his throat, and reaches a hand up to his face to wipe the tears away.

“Mmm, Blaine?” Kurt’s voice sounded right next to his ear. Thankfully, Kurt waking up meant that he loosened his arms and legs, and Blaine was able to roll over and turn his back to him.

Blaine felt Kurt’s hand on his arm. “Blaine?” he whispered. “Are you awake?”

Blaine stayed as still as he possibly could and tried to take slow, deep breaths.

“Okay.” Kurt whispered.

Blaine felt Kurt slowly come up behind him. He felt Kurt press his face against his back, in between his shoulder blades. Kurt mumbled something else, but it couldn’t be heard, what with his mouth being pressed up against Blaine’s back.

_Well, that was weird. He’s probably still half asleep._

Then Kurt’s arms and legs locked around him once again, and he was gently pulled back, so that his back was pressed up against Kurt’s chest.

He didn’t know how much time passed before he fell asleep, but it was a while.

*

The next couple of nights went by in a similar passion. As soon as Kurt was asleep, his arms and legs would surround Blaine, and every single one of Blaine senses would be engulfed by everything Kurt.

Depending on who fell asleep first, Blaine would either be unable to sleep for most of the night, or be woken up in the middle of the night and be unable to sleep for the rest of the night.

Every night, though, when he was absolutely sure Kurt was sound asleep, he’d proclaim his love for him into the darkness. He found it more comforting than he was expecting. Sure, he couldn’t truly be with Kurt in all the ways he wanted to, but for this week, for these seven nights, he could pretend his life was as he wanted it to be. He could pretend that Kurt wanted him just as much as he wanted Kurt. He could pretend that Kurt wanted this life he’d created for them in his head just as much as Blaine did.

He knew it was woefully unhealthy of him, but. This was all he was ever going to get. So, he continued his ritual.

*

It all fell apart two days before they were supposed to leave.

They were all on the beach again, when Blaine stepped on a beer bottle shard and cut his foot.

“Ow!”

Kurt was at his side in an instant. “Blaine? Come on, sit down. What happened, are you alright?”

“Uh. Not really. I think I stepped on something. God, that really stings.”

Sam and Tina came over.

“Are you alright, dude?” Sam asked.

“I think I’m gonna take him back to the house, have a look at his foot.” Kurt answered for him.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. Help me up?” Blaine asked. With both Kurt’s and Sam’s help he managed to stand up on one foot.

Kurt’s arm wrapped around his waist. “Don’t put any weight on it.”

“Do you need any help?” Sam asked.

“I think we can make it to the beach house on our own. Just tell the others so they don’t get worried.”

“Alright. If you’re sure.” Sam said, looking unconvinced.

“Sam, I’ll be fine, I promise. Don’t worry.” Blaine reassured his friend.

“Fine. Take care of him, okay?”

“Will do.” Kurt said and gave a salute for emphasis.

*

They managed to get to the beach house without breaking too much of a sweat.

“Come on, I have a first aid kit in my bag.” Kurt said and guided Blaine to their bedroom.

“Really? How did you manage to fit all your stuff and a first aid kit in your duffle bag? It’s the same size as mine, and I could barely get mine to close!”

“A magician never reveals his secrets.” Kurt said with a little smile on his face.

He sat Blaine down on the bed and went over to his suitcase, bringing with him the first aid kit. He sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

“Gimme your foot.”

“Thank you for this, Kurt.” Blaine said as he placed his foot on Kurt’s lap.

“Don’t mention it.”

“Seriously, though, how did you get the first aid kit to fit?” Blaine said, wincing as Kurt cleaned the cut on his foot.

Kurt must have seen the Blaine was in need for a distraction, and he found the perfect one. “Well... maybe my duffle bag is just... bigger on the inside.”

There was a moment of stunned silence before Blaine spoke up. “Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! Did you finally watch _Doctor Who_?!”

“What makes you say that?” Kurt tried to act innocent, but the sheer glee in Blaine’s expression made him crack a smile.

“Kuuurt! Why didn’t you tell me?! Where are you in the series?” Blaine asked.

“Actually, I’m almost caught up.”

“Really? Why didn’t you tell me, though?”

“Cause I’m _mad_ at you.”

“What? Why?”

“You didn’t warn me, Blaine! I have weeped, and weeped, and weeped over this show.”

Blaine expression shifted from a confused frown to a grin. “If you’d told me, I would have watched it with you and been there to cry with you, dry your tears, and offer ice cream.”

Kurt smiled as he applied the bandaid to Blaine’s foot. “Alright, you’re all done.”

Blaine looked down at his foot as if noticing it for the first time. He flexed it to see how it felt. “Wow, I didn’t even realize.”

“Yes, well. I’ve been told many a time that I have magical fingers.” Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine choked on air at the implication, but tried not to let it show. Of course, Kurt noticed.

“Everything alright?”

“Uh, it kinda hurts. Can you bring me something?”

“Yeah, yes, of course. I’ll be right back.”

Kurt left and came back a minute later with a pill and a glass of water in hand.

“Thank you.” Blaine said and took the items from Kurt’s hands. He popped the pill in his mouth and washed it down with some water.

“So. Should we watch a movie or something?”

“Sure. My laptop’s over there.”

“Great.”

*

An hour later found them lying side by side on the bed, the laptop in front of them, watching _Mamma Mia!_.

Blaine paused the movie and turned to comment on how awesome the Bachelor party scene is, but was greeted by the sight of Kurt, sound asleep.

“I am so in love with you.” he couldn’t help saying.

Kurt’s eyes snapped open. “What?”

“Kurt? I… I thought you were asleep.”

“My eyes were just tired, so I closed them... But no. I wasn’t asleep.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh. That doesn’t explain why you said… that.”

Blaine took a deep, steadying breath. “Kurt… I--”

Sam and Tina barged into the room.

“Dammit! I was sure they were having sex!” Tina exclaimed. She was very clearly inebriated.

“Tina! God, just, go to our room okay?” Sam said and ushered her out. He then turned to Kurt and Blaine. “Hey, guys, we went and got pizza and I got you some, too.” he said and laid the pizza box on the floor for lack of a better place to put it.

“Is Special okay? I know Blaine likes it, but I didn’t know about you.” Sam asked Kurt.

“Yeah, it’s cool.”

“Well.” Sam said, looking between the two, and feeling the air in the room. “I’m glad to see you’re okay. I’ll leave you guys alone now.” he said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The silence in the room was stifling. It was Kurt who broke it.

“Did you hear them coming? Was that, like, a way to cement our status or something?” he asked.

The fist squeezing Blaine’s heart loosened minutely. “Uh. Yeah. Yeah, yes.”

“Oh. Okay. Just. Warn me next time okay?” Kurt said apprehensively.

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Can we go back to watching _Mamma Mia!_ now?” Kurt said in a small voice.

“Oh! Yes. This is one of my favourite scenes in the entire movie, actually.” Blaine said and hit play. He reached down and grabbed the pizza box.

“I know.” Kurt said, and Blaine tried to ignore the lump in his throat.

*

That night, they both got into bed and laid down beside one another, deathly still. They were both incredibly tense, and the air was awkward. They’d ignored each other for the past few hours, Kurt choosing to spend some time with Stephanie and Ngozi, and Blaine going to hang out with Sam and Tina.

Thankfully, neither of them were asked about this sudden urge to be social, and both were grateful for it.

Now, Blaine was staring up at the ceiling, not daring to move a muscle. He stared and stared and stared, a feeling of hopelessness becoming more prominent as the time passed. He hazarded a glance at the alarm clock. It read 2:58 am.

He gulped, eyes welling a bit. “Kurt?” he whispered. “Are you awake?” For some reason, he couldn’t bring it upon himself to turn and look at him.

Silence followed his question. He waited quite a bit, just to be sure. Then he spoke up again.

“Kurt, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” he paused and sniffed. “I’m sorry I keep lying to you. I just, I can’t lose you, I can’t ever lose you. I don’t think I could bear it. You are… god, there aren’t words worthy enough to describe you. But if I may be selfish in my description of you… you are simply the best thing that has ever and will ever happen to me. You have changed my life. I am a better person for knowing you.

“I know by this point in the conversation you’d say you’re not without flaws… well, if you were conscious and this was a conversation instead of a soliloquy--god, that’s so creepy, way to go, Blaine. Anyway, you’d probably…” Blaine sighed, but kept going “I know you’re not perfect. I mean, until a couple of weeks ago you hadn’t even watched _Doctor Who_. But I love you. I’m in love with you. And you are perfectly imperfect.” Blaine took a deep breath and continued.

“You know, I… I keep thinking about how I’m gonna be the best man at your wedding one day? It’s such a masochistic thought, I can’t even remember how it occured to me. But once I thought about it, I couldn’t get it out of my head. I’ve become strangely accustomed to it. To the idea that I’ll forever be yours and you’ll never be mine. But in all my fantasies of what our future will look like, there’s always an us. You’re in my life, maybe not in the way I want you to, but you’re always in my life. That’s why I can’t tell you. That’s why I have to lie to you. That’s why I _have_ been lying to you for years now.

“I’ve always been a coward, you know that. I’m fine with the ‘what if’s because the pain that comes with thinking of all the good things that could happen is vastly outnumbered by the pain that comes with thinking of one particular bad scenario--me saying I’m in love with you and you cutting me out of your life. So...I’m okay. I’m okay with the ‘what if’s. I have to be. Because I have to have you, Kurt. In any capacity I am allowed to. But I’m sorry. I may not be able to say it to your face, but I’m so, terribly sorry, Kurt. I love you.”

Blaine finished and reached up to wipe all the tears that had fallen. He tried to control his erratic breathing.

“You _idiot_.”

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Kurt’s voice.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked, panic in his voice. “I--I can’t do this, I have to go.” he said, throwing the blankets off himself and sitting up. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s arm and held him back.

“No, Blaine, please. Please, don’t go.”

Blaine freezed. He didn’t turn around, couldn’t. But he also couldn’t leave, not when Kurt was holding him like that. There was a beat of silence, and then Kurt said

“Did you really think there was even the slightest of possibilities I wasn’t in love with you too?”

Blaine felt his entire world crashing. “Kurt…”

“Don’t ‘Kurt’ me. Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting, longing to hear you say those words? Do you know how much I hated myself for loving you?”

“Don’t, Kurt.”

“Do you know how much it hurt every time you said ‘I love you’ knowing that you never meant it the way I did?”

“Of course I do!” Blaine said and ripped his arm from Kurt’s hold. He stood up, and finally turned to face Kurt. “Of _course_ I do.”

They stood facing each other, tears in both their eyes.

“I don’t know what to say.” Blaine said, shoulders slumped.

“There’s nothing left to say. There’s only one thing left, and it’s something you do.”

Blaine stared at Kurt for a few seconds, then took a leap of faith. He placed his knee on the bed, and leaned forward, bringing his hand up to cup Kurt’s neck. He caressed Kurt’s cheek with his thumb and stared into his eyes, before tugging him forward and smashing their lips together.

Kurt’s lips were so soft yet so firm under his, Blaine was worried he was going to start crying all over again.

They broke the kiss, but Blaine couldn’t stand to pull away from him, and so they ended up breathing on each other’s faces.

“I am so glad… that I washed my teeth before this.” Kurt said.

Blaine’s lips curled upwards and he shook his head, before getting pulled into another kiss that left him breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/172907368315/one-thing-left, for anyone interested.


End file.
